Generally, a bag is a tool which is made of leather, cloths, vinyl, artificial leather, and the like to conveniently put and carry goods, and includes a pouch, a tote bag, a shoulder bag, and the like according to a type thereof.
The pouch is designed to be opened and closed with a zipper and the like and conveniently put into a bag and carried without a handle or put in the armpit and carried. The tote bag is designed to have an upper opening portion, open and close the upper opening portion with a zipper and the like, and be carried in hand with two handles. In addition, the shoulder bag is designed to have an upper opening portion, open and close the upper opening portion with a cover, a zipper, or the like, and be carried to be hung on the shoulder with a shoulder strap.
However, these bags are manufactured so that the types, the shapes, or the colors thereof cannot be changed, and thus there is a problem in that the bags cannot be changed depending on your taste in the present society where the personality is important.